


Orihime's Exposure

by BlackAce70



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ahegao, Blow Jobs, Brothels, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Prostitution, Rangiku coercing Orihime to join her into sleep with men, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Rangiku convinces Orihime to join her at a night inside of a brothel she frequents from time to time. In an attempt to help the normally quiet girl gain a little confidence in her sexual appeal. There, our sweet little Ginger gets her first taste of what sex and real pleasure is like.





	Orihime's Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for a dear friend Damien-Kova. So I figured, why not share and see what the rest of you think. To all you smutty-lovers. I hope you enjoy it.

“I...I don’t know about this Rangiku.” 

“Come onn~ you said you wanted to feel more comfortable and confident about your body right?” Her fellow ginger haired girl grinned. “This will be the way to do it.”

The young Inoue rubbed her arms as she looked away from the grinning Rangiku. Internally conflicted as to whether or not she should’ve came to Rangiku for advice in the first place. Recently, Orihime had been feeling a little insecure about her appeal as a woman. While she certainly had the sexy body for it. The notably high amount of admirers she had gained, on top of Chizuru, certainly saw to reminding her of that. She felt like she had no real sexual appeal to add on to it. 

Hence why she came to Rangiku, a woman who practically OOZED out confidence no matter where she went. However, much to her surprise, and shock; the blonde-orangette had proposed to her a rather… bold suggestion. Have her serve a night at a brothel that she tended to go to every once and awhile. The exposure and experience would most likely give her the confidence she surely wanted. Orihime, didn’t know what to be more taken aback by more. The fact that a woman like Rangiku worked as a prostitute every time she was here in the Human world. Or that she was even suggesting it in the first place. The school girl hadn’t even had sex before in her life. Rangiku could clearly see the look of hesitation on her face. Realizing that she came at her with her suggestion too strong. She decided on a different approach. Something she knew would hook Orihime in hook, line, and sinker. “Think of this as practice for Ichigo~”

The reaction was instantaneous for the smirking Matsumoto. Watching the eyes of the younger ginger haired girl before her widened in shock. “Eh?” 

“That’s right~ If you do this. Not only would this help you in your sex appeal. This’ll also help you for when you want to knock Kurosaki’s socks off in the sheets.” Giggled Rangiku; purposely pushing all the buttons that she knew would get Orihime to consider going. If there was one thing she knew about the girl. That admittedly, many others knew as well; was the young Inoue’s crush for Kurosaki was no apparent secret. Anyone with half a brain could see that. Along with the fact that the ginger haired girl desperately wanted to do anything that would help her gain his affections. Now, did Rangiku feel bad about using the younger girl’s feelings for her crush to her advantage? She did, despite her provocativeness, she knew no woman should ever have their love and affections teased and messed with. But at the same time, she really wanted Orihime to give this some thought and come with her. Not only because she genuinely believed this would do her some good. 

She… MAY have also promised the owner that she’d bring in a new girl to fill in for one night. Okay, in her defense, she had been cock drunk and riding off pleasure at the time. Therefore, she wasn’t really all there when she made that promise. 

A quick glance back Orihime however, told Matsumoto that she wouldn’t have to worry however. As brown eyes soon hardened, with Orihime’s cute innocent face morphing into that of determination. “Okay. I’ll do it!” She declared. 

“Great!” Rangiku beamed, suddenly reaching into her cleavage valley and pulling out a business card. Handing it over to the 18 year old. “Here’s the place I want you to come to this friday night. Around 9:00; oh, and wear the most sluttiest, and expendable clothes you have on you. Bye!” With that, Matsumoto sauntered off, leaving Inoue to blink and nod slowly. Looking at the card in thought. 

Surely things won’t be that bad, right? 

-X-

Friday evening soon rolled around, Rangiku was outside of the brothel. Waiting for Orihime to arrive, perking up when she heard the girl’s familiar voice calling out to her. Looking, a surprised expression flashed across her face at the state of dress Orihime was in. The teenage girl was currently wearing a low cut crop top that hugged against her chest, nearly causing her huge tits to nearly spill out. A scandalously short mini skirt that barely covered her ass. Showing off her erotic black-laced underwear. Fishnet stockings and a pair of heeled sneakers. The whole entire appearance basically screamed ‘WHORE’. Which only made it jarring to the contrasting excited innocent look on Orihime’s face as she smiled and waved to Rangiku. “Matsumoto-san!” She called out. “Sorry I’m late.” 

“It’s fine…” The blonde uttered absentmindedly, still astonished at the appearance of Inoue’s choice of outfit. “Orihime, where did you get this outfit? It’s so unlike you.” 

A soft bashful blush appeared on the girl’s face. “O-Oh um, well. I got this from Chizuru-san.” She confessed rubbing her head. “She got this for me, saying that I should wear it for her when the two of us go out. Tatsuki forbade me from wearing this though. So I never got a chance to.” She explained before waving it off with a smile. “I’m sure Chizuru won’t mind if I wore it for this occasion.” 

-x-

At that moment, a certain lesbian clutched her heart in agony and despair. The sense of missing out on seeing Orihime all sexy washing throughout her entire being. 

-x-

Matsumoto however nodded slowly at the explanation. ‘Whoever this Chizuru girl is. She’s got good taste.’ She thought to herself before grinning. “Welp, now that you’re here, let’s head on inside.” 

Nodding, Orihime followed the shinigami inside of the establishment. She got a good look of the environment. Dim neon lights, a bar, a stage with a stripper’s pole in the middle. And the main attraction, various women walking around. Either stark naked, or outfits that were so skimpy and revealing. It made what Orihime and Rangiku were currently wearing seem tame. But yet harboring smiles, as if they weren’t bothered by what they had on, or lack thereof. Orihime briefly thought to herself if any of them felt cold walking around like that. Until she nearly bumped into her senpai; when she realized that they stopped in front of a desk. Working there was a young adult male with brown hair and brown eyes. 

Orihime found herself surprised when she saw the worker. ‘He works here? He doesn’t even look that much older than me.’

He looked up from the logbook he was going over and grinned at the two ladies. “Yo Mats, here for another night of fun?” He greeted. 

“You know it,” Giggled the blonde before glancing at the stunned Orihime. “Orihime, meet Subaru. He and his family has been running this club for many generations now. And is gonna be the next owner.” 

“Really?” Gasped the young ginger. Shocked to hear that he was not only a worker. But the next owner as well?

“Subaru, this is Orihime Inoue; the girl I talked to you about last week.” She greeted, prompting Orihime to stutter out a greeting giving the male a deep polite bow. 

Subaru blinked at the Boeing girl before he looked back at the mature shinigami. “Ran… What are you playing at?”

Matsumoto blinked. “Hm?” 

“When you told me about bringing in a girl to act as a replacement for one that called out sick. I was expecting someone… seasoned.” He phrased slowly. “I didn’t think you’d bring me a complete Cherry Girl.” 

Orihime looked to Rangiku. “C-Cherry Girl?”

“A term we use for girls who clearly hasn’t lost their virginity.” Subaru responded, grabbing the ginger’s attention. He kept his gaze towards the bashful Matsumoto. “I don’t know how to feel about this. Even if you make her dress the part. It’s obvious she’s out of place here.” 

“I know, I know, but this is also to help her out.” Subaru raised a brow silently telling her to continue, “She had wanted to gain more confident in herself and in her body. Soo, I figured this would be a good way to help her out.” 

Subaru deadpanned. “So in your infinite wisdom; you brought a Cherry Girl. Who clearly still has her V-Card. With no sexual experience whatsoever. To a whore house, of all places.” 

Rangiku had a huge sweatdrop form on the back of her head. “You know, when you put it like. You make me out to be some kind of manipulative bitch.” Subaru opened his mouth. “Don’t answer that.” 

Subaru briefly glanced at you the reader but didn’t say anything.

Orihime took this moment to step forward. “Um, Subaru-san.” The owner looked at the ginger. “I-I know, I may not seem like much. But I really do want to work here for the night and give it my best shot.” She puffed her chest, with a determined look. “I promise, you won’t regret doubting Matsumoto-san!” 

There was a bit of silence amongst the three of them, before Subaru sighed. “Fine then, I’ll have you work the night. But one night only.” He told her as he called one of his security guys over. “Take her to Room number 7, and give her a brief rundown of what she’s gonna need to know.”

Nodding, the guy gestured to Orihime to follow him. Making the girl jumped and quickly nod. Bowing to both Subaru and Rangiku. Once she was gone, Subaru looked to the Soul Reaper. “You know you’ll be pulling double duty tonight for your little maiden friend right?”

Rangiku merely had a salacious grin. “Oh of course, I had a good feeling I might.”

“Man-Eating slut.” Smirked the teenage manager.

“Oh come on, can you blame a girl for enjoying a good fuck?” Giggling, she turned on her heel and walked off. “Well, in any case, I’m off to my usual room. See you later~”

-X-

Back with Orihime, she dutifully followed the security guard as he led her to her assigned room for the night. Passing by many other and hearing the sounds of sex and gangbangs going on behind the close door. Producing a nice deep blush on the girl’s face as she realized that she would be joining them soon enough. Arriving at the room, he ushered the girl in and started giving her a breakdown of things. 

“Alright kid so here’s how things work.” The Bouncer started, getting Orihime’s immediate attention. “From this moment forward, you’ll be staying inside of this room. Waiting to attend to whoever paid for the night here.” He pointed to an adjacent room. “That’s the shower to clean yourself off, condoms are in the drawers next to the bed. And a call phone in case you need a break, or if the client wants an extended session. You followin’ so far?”

“Uh, y-yes!” The ginger nodded quickly, so far everything seemed simple and straightforward enough. 

“Good, now the last thing you need to know about is the call and panic button right here.” He said, gesturing to the blue and red buttons next to the bed. He tapped the blue one. “This one is generally a service button. In case you’re not feeling too well and want to take a break. Or if you want to extend a time session with a client that’s willing to pay.”

He then moved on to the red button next to it. “This one right here is the panic and alert button. In the past, we’ve had some incidents where a client got too rough with one of the girls. Or that they tried to force themselves on them in any way possible. In case you’re too uncomfortable with something. Or it starts to become too much, just press this button and me or another security guard will come running and escort the guy out. Got it.”

Orihime, who had been committing it too memory, jumped at attention and nodded. “H-Hai!”

“Alright, that concludes it.” He said as he started out the room. “Good luck, you’re gonna need it.”

Orihime nodded, saying goodbye to the guard as she sat down on the bed. Heart beating a bit out of nervousness. “I can do this.” She Muttered to herself. “I can do this, besides, it’s just on night.”

-X-

Back at the front, Subaru was looking through the books, mulling to himself when he heard the front door to the establishment open. Looking up, he was a bit stunned to see his usual regular client walking in. Before grinning “Yo. I see you’re back here for another round as usual.” 

The client in question was a massive tall man about 6’6 in height. And was built like a freaking mountain of muscles. Lightly tanned skinned with a scar on his face and wild black hair. Smirking the man rubbed Subaru’s head. Showing that he was more of the quiet type. Making the future owner laugh. 

“Knock it off.” He said but with a smile on his face. “So I’m guessing you want Matsumoto for the night huh?” At the man’s silent nod. Subaru smiled weakly, “So sorry bro, unfortunately she’s pulling double duty tonight so she’s preoccupied and booked.”

The man frowned but nodded in understanding. The owner thought to himself before a grin appeared on her face. 

“Hey Aniki,” The silent man looked down at him. “How do you feel about having a cherry girl for the night?”

-X-

Orihime jumped at the sound of the service intercom buzzing and looked as Subaru’s voice spoke from the other end.

“Look alive Inoue. You got your first customer for the night. He’s a regular, and a close friend. So I expect you to treat him with respect.”

Orihime blinked before straightening up with a frantic. “H-Hai!” Before hearing the tone go dead. Suddenly, her heart began to race a little. This was it, she was finally going to do this. And with a regular too. She gulped and hope that the man that would have her for the night would be nice with her. 

“Should… Should I take off my clothes?” She mumbled to herself. Glancing at her outfit, mentally debating as to what to do. However, she wouldn’t have a chance to think on it anymore as the door opened. And Orihime got a good look at the hulking man entering the room. She forced down the gasp that nearly left her. The man was an absolute giant; even bigger than Sado. He could almost rival Kenpachi-San in terms of height and size. A sense of nervousness started to creep up on her, watching the man completely tower over her. 

“A-Ah, um, h-hello.” Orihime squeaked, just barely managing to find her voice. “I’m Orihime, and I’ll be servicing you this evening. I hope you’ll be satisfied with me.” She finished with a bow. Not sure what else to say. She was surprised however, instead of the man speaking. The man moved her head up and forced her into a sudden deep kiss. Making her eyes widened in shock; completely caught of guard at the action. She felt his tongue begin to force its way into her mouth. Parting her soft lips and dance around with hers. 

‘M-My first kiss… He’s so forceful…’ She thought, mentally saddened that she couldn’t give her first kiss to Ichigo. But then squashed it, reminding herself that this was all for Ichigo’s sake. ‘My head… it feels like it’s floating.’

The more the man deepened the kiss, the more Orihime let herself be overtaken. She barely resisted when he started roaming his hands over her body. Grabbing the woman’s tits behind her clothing and spanking the visible ass showing through the miniskirt. Earning a yelp of slight pain. Eventually the man broke off the kiss. Sending the girl reeling as she tried to recover. But almost immediately after found herself on her knees. Before she could ask what he was planning. 

*SMACK*

Her eyes widened at the massive cock hitting her face. Her whole entire body completely still in shock. As if the cock’s presence alone rendered her paralyzed. The monstrous shaft was enormous. At least, from what she could tell, well over 10 inches, maybe over a foot long. It was completely thick, almost as big as her arm. And have veins pulsing all over it. And Dear God the scent. This powerful musky scent that was filling her nostrils up to the brim. It was so strong, so overwhelming, it even hit the back of her throat. And yet… she couldn’t get enough of the smell. Making herself unconsciously bury her nose deep into the man’s sweaty balls. Taking in more and more of the intense smell. 

She looked up at the man, who in turn looked back down at her with a somewhat expectant look on his face. ‘He… wants me to suck this?’ She didn’t know how, but somewhere inside told her to please him orally. She then gave the cock a small lick. Getting the taste for it before taking it slowly into her mouth. Inch by inch. She heard the man groaned and growl softly before he grabbed her head.

‘W-Wait. Hold on a-‘ Her Eyes bulged out of her head. Finding herself unable to breathe as the man shoved his entire cock into her mouth. Grunting in exertion at the action; the high schooler felt tears pricking the side of her eyes. Her tight throat being stretched out by the male phallic member. Having absolutely no control of the situation outside of trying her best to breathe as the man violently pumped his cock in and out of her mouth. Each thrust made her body quiver intensely. Drool seeping out of her mouth, down the sides. Only to splash against the massive balls hitting her chin rhythmically. She held on the man’s broad hips. Using it as leverage as best as she could. 

‘G-God, he’s so rough... it’s as if he’s trying to choke me out with his cock.’ Was the only thought running Orihime’s slowly hazy mind at the moment. Her lungs beginning to burn with the need for oxygen. Her jawline feeling like it would dislocated the more he fucked her mouth. And yet, at the same time, it started to have a profound effect on her. Her body felt strange and started to heat up in certain places. As if it had been a lit by a certain flame. The more the man used her face to sexually please himself. The more Orihime found herself gradually growing more comfortable with it. 

Upon hearing a grunt, Orihime’s pupils shrank as her head was held down and the man suddenly came inside of her. A thick torrent of jizz shooting into her mouth and down her throat. She cringed slightly at the taste, it was salty and a bit bitter. But yet, it wasn’t completely unpleasant. ‘Am I… supposed to swallow?’ He thought to herself. Doing her best to gulp down the heavy load but ultimately failing. Let out a cough as the cum splattered around the cock and on the man’s hips. With a gasp, she was able to pull away from the man’s cock and cough, gulping in sweet air that she had access to at last. 

“S-Sorry,” She found herself apologizing. “I couldn’t swallow it all. It was just too much.” She said looking up. A shrunk a little at the man’s gaze. Biting her lower lip, she spoke up again. “A-Are you finished now?” She asked innocently, not sure if the man was satisfied with her yet, or not. 

The man would answer her question by grabbing her and tossing on her onto the bed. Making her squeak from shock as she watched the man strip himself down and climb on. The predatory look in his eyes told her that he wasn’t finished. Not by a long shot. Before she knew it, the regular started with riddin’ Orihime of her clothing. Making the girl panic and exclaim to him, “P-Please, this is my only outfit, be careful with it!” And whether or not the man heard her. Her top came off past her arms and head, making her large chest bounce animatedly, her pink nipple all pert and erect to her own surprise. The skirt and underwear came off as well; leaving the girl in her stockings and sneaker heels. His cock lined up with her entrance. And brown eyes widened in both fear, and slight anticipation. She started breathing a little fast, trying to steel herself as the cock started to force it’s way to into her. Her lower lips spreading, and the cock disappearing inside of her inch by inch. 

The initial reaction was tense, followed by pain. Her pupils shrinking as her walls began to stretch wide in an attempt to accommodating the large member coming inside of her. Forcing down the scream that was clawing at her throat to escape while she gripped the bedsheets tightly. It was only when the man fully bucked his hips and rammed his entire cock inside of her. Did she throw her head back with a loud cry of agony. The cock was massive like someone shoved like a… a baseball bat into her. Every part of her womanhood felt stuffed, the sensation was, indescribable. 

The Man grunted out with a hint a bliss. It’s been a while since he had fucked a virgin and one as tight as this. Were he inexperienced, he would’ve came inside almost instantly. The girl’s cunt felt even better to him once he began fucking her. Having a good grip on his waist, his initial movements were slow. To help himself get adjusted to the inexperienced pussy. It was only after a few more thrusts, did his pacing began to to pick up. The loud slaps of their hips connecting beginning to fill the air of the room, mixing in with the moans of pleasure that was starting to emit from Orihime. The girl unable to hold them back. With each powerful thrust, black spots filled her vision. Her head feeling like it was swimming. She had no idea sex was this intense or so good. She had never even touched herself before either. Had she known, she would’ve done something like this a long time ago. Her toes soon curled, eyes lighting up as a gasp left her. A sudden shock of pleasure coursing through her body; due to the man ravage latching onto one of her massive breasts. Her entire nipple disappeared into the man’s mouth. Feeling his tongue swirling around her slowly erecting bud before flicking. Earning a yelp from her. When it came to her chest; Orihime always was a bit sensitive their. No doubt due to them being so big. And Chizuru constantly groping them. 

The schoolgirl’s breath hitched as she felt something building up within her. And it was coming to her fast. “W-Wait, I feel- something’s- AAAAAHH!!!”

The Ginger’s brown eyes snapped shut tightly. Gritting her teeth until the scream she tried to hold back tore through her throat. Her body shuddering violently as she went through her very first orgasm. Her pussy convulsed around the man’s cock as her juices squirted out and splashed everywhere. Coating her partner’s hips and her inner thighs. Her senses feelings overloaded and overwhelmed. A fistful of the sheets were in her grip as she attempted to catching her breath. Her toes curling up tight and an intense shudder passed through her entire being. The girl felt spent and briefly thought that they were finished. Until she felt her entire body being flipped over onto her stomach. Her chest pressing up against the ground while her ass was up in the air. The customer, who had pulled out to her move her; readied his cock to plunge it back into her. Making Orihime gasp. 

“Wait, let me rest first, I’m still a bit-” Any and all pleas were cut short as the cock drilled back into her. Her ass jiggling, absorbing the impact of his hips colliding with her. Earning another lively cry leaving her, the pleasure and shock felt like it was twice as intense than the first time. Feeling a hand holding her head and another grabbing her arm. The male resumed thrusting once more. Reaching deeper than he did before with the brown eyed girl. Pumping his cock with the force and speed of a piston. Thoroughly taking the tiny girl in his arms like a wild animal. 

Orihime moaned loudly as her eyes started to roll into her head. Her cunt wrapped around the member that was spearing inside of her. She focused on breathing and trying not to pass out. That was pretty much all she could do as the man ravaged her like a savage beast. And yet, in spite of all this, she was starting to enjoy it. The sense of being dominated, being used, having a thick cock mess up her insides. She could see why Rangiku loved doing something like this. It felt absolutely amazing to her. She was brought out of her thoughts by the man grunting. A curious glazed look filled her expression, until it morphed into a look of surprise. 

The man grunted loudly, pinning the girl down into the bed as he came deep inside of her pussy without warning. The warm hot sticky cum flowed gushed inside of her. Making the girl pant and shiver with delight. Feeling the cock pulsing and throbbing inside of her. She squirmed underneath him, her pussy unconsciously milking his cock for all of his cum. He remained completely still inside of her, holding her in place until he was finally finished discharging inside of her. Once he was done, he pulled out and let the girl slump onto the bed. His seed spewing out of used hole like a hydrant. Orihime letting out labored breathing, her hot and sweaty body twitching occasionally while her eyes rolled into her head. 

Orihime barely registered the sound of beeping occurring in the room. As saw the customer answering one of the call intercom. Subaru’s voice heard on the other end. “Yo aniki, how was little Inoue? I know she was new and all. But hopefully ya had fun with her.” 

The man just chuckled at the comment, the low deep rumbling sound filling Orihime’s ear until Subaru spoke up again. “So I take it you’re still going with her? Or has the former cherry girl reached her limit?” 

The man turned his gaze silently towards Orihime as the girl suddenly felt her throat turning a bit dry. Conflicted by the sudden choice. She could say no, that her body had easily had its fill of the man. In many ways than one. And use this chance to either rest or leave and go home. But at the same time. . .

Her body began to ache, craving the man’s touch once more. Already missing the cock that had just been previously inside of her. Noted by her pussy twitching uncontrollably, an overwhelming sense of emptiness and dissatisfaction washing over her. “Ah um…” She started to say, blushing a nice deep shade of red. “If you want, we can still keep going.” She opened up her legs, revealing herself to the burly man. “I...I don’t feel like I had enough yet.” 

The man looked at her, his lips twisting into a grin as he let out an amused chuckle. Subaru heard and smiled on the other end. 

“Weeeell~ I can definitely tell from here that you’ll want some more extended time. Be sure to message me when you’re done.” 

Orihime barely heard the owner finish speaking or ending the call on the intercom. Only the sound of her own heart pounding loudly filled her ears as she watch the towering adonis of a man climbing back onto the bed and ready to take her once again. 

-X-

“So Orihime, how was your first time?” Rangiku grinned, seeing her ginger-haired friend walk out. 

A few hours passed since Orihime’s lost of virginity and the mature Matsumoto could see that the young innocent minded girl that was Inoue was now dwindled down. The 18 year old had a notable limp in her walk. Along with various lust markings peeking from out of her clothings all over her body. Her hair a bit of a frazzle mess too. Luckily her room provided a shower. Otherwise Rangiku would be bombarded by intense reeking of sex due to the number of time Orihime and her sole client had done it. Seeing her in this state, the blonde couldn’t help but smile. 

“Damn, I see you got it good girl.” The woman giggled. “Didn’t I tell you? This was gonna help you big time. I’m sure you’ll be able to confess to Kurosaki in no time.” 

Right. Kurosaki-kun. If Orihime was being honest, she had nearly forgotten about him during the entire time. She was getting her brains fucked out. After all, the whole point of this was for her to gain some confidence in herself so that she could confess to him. And despite everything, she still had plans to do so. 

But. . .

“Well,” Rangiku turned on her heel. “I best get you home, before any of your friends sees you out here.” 

“Ah, um wait Matsumoto-san.” Orihime called out. 

“Hm?” The older woman blinked and looked back. “What’s the matter Hime?” She watch the girl fidget around; rubbing her thighs together as a blush returned to her face. 

“Um… Do… Do you think you can convince Subaru-san to let me come back here next time?” She asked, earning her a surprised look from Rangiku. Before seeing it morph into a smile. 

There’s nothing wrong with taking some time to build up some more… confidence now, was there?


End file.
